1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate for an electro-optical device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display panel provided on a cellular phone or the like generally has a panel structure in which a liquid crystal is sealed between two substrates each comprising a transparent material such as glass, plastic, or the like. A backlight is disposed at the back of the panel structure, for illuminating the panel structure. The panel structure comprises a driving region in which pixels each comprising the liquid crystal and opposed electrodes (or electrode portions) disposed on both sides of the liquid crystal are arranged in a matrix to achieve a desired display mode. Furthermore, a shielding layer generally comprising a black resin or a metal is formed between the respective pixels in the driving region and in the peripheral region of the driving region so as to prevent light from the backlight from leaking from portions other than the pixels.
In many cases, the shielding layer comprises a black resin or the like so as to prevent deterioration in contrast and chroma due to a light leakage from a shielding region comprising the shielding layer.
However, when an element comprising a metal film as a component, such as a TFD (Thin Film Diode), a TFT (Thin Film Transistor), or the like is formed in a panel structure, a shielding film, in some cases, comprising a metal film is formed for decreasing the number of steps and the manufacturing cost. In this case, visibility deteriorates due to light reflection from a simple metal film, and thus a multilayer structure comprising a metal film and an oxide film to make the metal film black is provided for decreasing reflected light.
However, in recent cellular phones, the display area of conventional liquid crystal display panels has been increasing because a large amount of information (alphabetic information and image information) must be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel. However, the cellular phone is not necessarily required to display information on the liquid crystal display panel. The liquid crystal display panel having a relatively large display screen is not operated except at the time of mail communication and the start of telephone call, and thus the display screen seems to needlessly occupy a big surface area.
The present invention has been made for solving the above problem, and an object of the present invention is to provide a novel electro-optical device comprising a display screen capable of achieving a function other than its original display function, and an electronic apparatus comprising the electro-optical device.